


Луна

by Naminohana



Series: Оммёдзи [6]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana
Summary: — Хиромаса, а пойдем к пруду Осава?— Осава?— Да, Осава.— Зачем?— Любоваться луной, конечно же!— Но ведь… еще не сезон…
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Series: Оммёдзи [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721068
Kudos: 7





	Луна

**Author's Note:**

> Лодки с головой дракона и шеей птицы И (龍頭鷁首) - вид декорированных лодок, использовавшихся для развлечения аристократов.  
> https://dictionary.sanseido-publ.co.jp/wp-images/column_kogo/20_ryutogekisyu_allnum_500px.png  
> https://art45.photozou.jp/pub/486/698486/photo/80244192_624.jpg

— Хиромаса, а пойдем к пруду Осава?

— Осава?

Конец лета. А может быть, начало осени. Летние цветы еще пестрели в зарослях травы, но их осталось совсем немного, во всю готовился цвести мискант. Почти у кромки зарослей травы робко проглядывали едва распустившиеся цветы хубейских анемонов, будто тянущиеся своими головками к дому. Сэймэй то и дело бросал на них задумчивые взгляды и все отвлекался от разговора. Прислонившись к колонне спиной и устроив на одном колене свою руку, он будто источал задумчивость. Вдруг, он прямо посмотрел в лицо Хиромасе и позвал того на пруд Осава.

— Да, Осава.

Хиромаса нахмурился, перебирая в голове сплетни и пытаясь вспомнить, не было ли там в последнее время каких происшествий, но не мог вспомнить совершенно ничего подобного.

— Зачем?

— Любоваться луной, конечно же!

— Но ведь… еще не сезон…

Хиромаса растерянно перевел взгляд на небо. Луна была полная и яркая, но любоваться ею полагалось лишь в следующее полнолуние. Тогда при дворе все становились словно одержимы луной, о ней писали стихи и пели песни, доставали разрисованные лунными пейзажами ширмы и экраны, и, конечно же, спускались на лодках «с головой дракона и шеей птицы И» в водоемы, чтоб красотой луны можно было любоваться, не задирая подолгу голову вверх. Пруд Осава был излюбленным местом для подобных развлечений — говаривают, что император Сага повелел вырыть его по подобию китайского озера Дунтинху специально для любования луной.

— Конечно. Именно поэтому мы сможем насладиться луной в полной мере и без назойливой компании.

— Д-да, но император…

— Ну же, Хиромаса! Разве луна не заслуживает того, чтобы ее красотой тихо наслаждались, а не устраивали в лунном свете гонки на лодках, или состязания в стихосложении?

— Наверное да…

— Так что же, идем?

— На озеро?

— На озеро! Идем?

— Идем…

— Идем!

До пруда добрались быстро. Сэймэй вытащил из прибрежных кустов небольшую лодочку и подтащил ее к воде. Хиромаса собирался было протестовать против использования лодки без ведома ее хозяина, но Сэймэй приложил палец к губам и быстро забрался в нее, поманив за собой Хиромасу. Вздохнув, он послушался.

Грести пришлось Хиромасе. Плыли молча, пока на середине пруда вдруг не раздался тихий голос Сэймэя.

— Здесь!

Сэймэй приподнялся, внимательно оглядывая место, а затем опустился обратно в лодку, устраиваясь поудобнее. Хиромаса послушно отложил весла и поднял голову к небу. Луна была невероятно красивой, и Хиромаса подумал, что возможно Сэймэй был не так уж не прав, отправившись любоваться ею не по сезону. Вокруг было тихо, едва различимое хлопанье крыльев птиц, устраивающихся на ночлег в своих гнездах, долетало до них легким шорохом. Если напрячь слух, казалось, можно было расслышать даже шелест травы у кромки воды. Подобное было немыслимым, если бы они пришли любоваться луной как положено.

— Как красиво, Сэймэй… — выдохнул Хиромаса раньше, чем успел подумать.

— А я что говорил, — довольно зажмурился Сэймэй и принялся рыскать на дне лодки. Когда Хиромаса перевел на него удивленный взгляд, Сэймэй вынул бутылочку сакэ и две чашечки, — а так будет еще лучше!

— Ты и сакэ с собой притащил!

— Притащил? — оскорбился Сэймэй, — Не будешь, что ли?

— Буду — буркнул Хиромаса, протягивая руку за чашечкой, — просто удивился.

Сэймэй улыбнулся и наполнил его чарку. Затем наполнил свою и поднес ее к губам, задумчиво разглядывая отражение луны в пруду. Веки его были прикрыты, будто скоро его сморит сон, и Хиромаса почувствовал спокойное умиротворяющее тепло, устроившееся между ними.

После случая со священным древом Сэймэй казался Хиромасе тревожным, а иногда даже раздраженным. По правде говоря, таким он стал еще как открылось, что молодая госпожа Оэ обернулась призраком, но после того, как Сэймэю пришлось вытаскивать Хиромасу из священной рощи все, кажется, лишь усугубилось. Хиромаса решил, что дело в неоконченных очистительных ритуалах, которые Сэймэю пришлось прервать по его, Хиромасы, вине. Смутно чувствуя свою ответственность за нарушение его затворничества, и боясь окончательно удостовериться в том, что он нарушил какое-то важное колдовское дело, Хиромаса не решался заговорить об этом с Сэймэем.

Однако сегодня воздух между ними будто снова разрядился, возвращая уютную дружескую атмосферу. Хиромаса подумал, что теперь обязательно обо всем этом спросит. Только, немножко подольше насладится встречей, он так скучал…

— Хиромаса, у тебя шея не болит?

— Шея? — рассеяно отозвался он, переводя взгляд на Сэймэя.

— Ну да. Ты все это время смотришь на луну в небе, задрав голову.

Хиромаса задумался и понял, что шея и правда немного затекла.

— Но ведь, иначе на луну не полюбуешься…

— А как же отражение в воде? — Сэймэй провел рукой, указывая на водную гладь, отчего рукав его шевельнулся подобно крылу птицы.

— Ну… это же не сама луна… это вроде как… не настоящее?

— Ммм, может, что и так — кивнул Сэймэй, — но ведь и отражением можно любоваться.

Хиромаса послушно перевел взгляд на отражение луны в пруду и с сосредоточенным видом уставился на него. Сэймэй вдруг весело рассмеялся.

— Хиромаса! Какой же ты бываешь до невозможности прямой!

— Э... ну да.

— Смотри, я научу тебя.

Сэймэй взял самыми кончиками пальцев свою чарку и слегка наклонил ее так, чтобы отражение светила оказалось в самой ее середине. Сэймэй заглянул в чашечку, убедился, что поймал луну и весело посмотрел на Хиромасу.

— Тебе видно?

— Видно.

— Смотри.

Хиромаса смотрел. Отражение луны, все же, было не таким ярким, как сама луна — подумал он. Однако, самая идея того, что луна оказалась поймана в чашечке сакэ, казалась ему будоражащей. Как будто Сэймэй приручил ее. Его пальцы слегка подрагивали, отчего создавалось впечатление, что луна пляшет на поверхности шелковистой жидкости. Хиромасе захотелось выпить сакэ и он сглотнул.

— О, Хиромаса… А знаешь, говорят, будто лунный свет восстанавливает силы.

— Восстанавливает?

— Да. Будто бы, если человек потерял много энергии, или, может быть, заболел, выпить отражение луны может быть для него сродни лекарству.

— Отражение луны нельзя выпить.

— Ой ли? Смотри.

Аккуратно, стараясь не менять положение рук, чтобы не выпустить из чашечки отражение, Сэймэй наклонился к ней и почти коснулся губами. Задержавшись на секунду, он поднял взгляд на Хиромасу и снова спросил.

— Смотришь?

— Смотрю.

Хиромаса подумал, что даже если бы сейчас с неба в пруд рухнула птица, или даже сама луна, отвернуться или моргнуть он не смог бы. Карминно-красные губы едва коснулись бортика чашки. Отражение луны мелко зарябило, тронутое легким дыханием Сэймэя. Казалось, оно трепетало в предвкушении, и Хиромаса отлично мог его понять. Он завороженно наблюдал за тем, как Сэймэй с полуприкрытыми от наслаждения веками слегка приподнял свои пальцы вверх, наклоняя чашечку так, чтобы можно было отпить из нее и не закрыть отражение луны для взгляда Хиромасы. Краем глаза Хиромаса отметил, как двинулось от глотка белое горло Сэймэя, выступавшее из-под темно-синего ворота хитоэ. Сделав еще один глоток, Сэймэй вдруг полностью открыл глаза и посмотрел на Хиромасу.

— Хочешь?

— Хочу.

Хиромаса поднял свою чашечку, пытаясь поймать в ней отражение луны, как это сделал ранее Сэймэй, но друг легко повел головой и аккуратно протянул свою.

— Лучше эту.

Хиромаса кивнул, отставил свою чарку и подался вперед. Лодка качнулась в ответ на его неловкое движение, вызвав у Сэймэя улыбку. Хиромаса немного смутился и склонился над протянутыми руками Сэймэя.

— Просто… выпить?

— Да.

Хиромаса коснулся губами бортика чарки, и вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

— Нет же, смотри на луну.

Хиромаса вздохнул, пустив рябь по поверхности сакэ. Отражение луны затрепетало, будто тревожась, и Хиромаса затаил дыхание, позволяя ему успокоиться. Вблизи оно казалось таким же ярким, как и светило на небе, но отражение было таким большим, что занимало весь его взор, таким близким, что он мог коснуться его прямо сейчас. Сэймэй слегка наклонил чарочку к Хиромасе, делая луну еще ближе, заставляя ее коснуться его губ, и Хиромаса послушно сделал глоток. Казалось, он обжигал сильнее, чем обычно, будто вместе с сакэ он и правда выпил толику света.

— Ну, как? Чувствуешь себя бодрее?

Сэймэй довольно улыбался, рассматривая Хиромасу сверху вниз. Казалось, он и правда получил заряд сил, выпив лунного света, потому что будто светился изнутри, отчего на сердце у Хиромасы тоже становилось радостно.

— Я не знаю… Но мне понравилось.

Хиромаса выпрямился, отводя взгляд от Сэймэя. Тот аккуратно поднес чашечку к своему рту и осушил оставшееся сакэ одним глотком.

— Говорят, в лунном свете содержится чистейшая энергия инь. А в сочетании с водой она усиливается в сотни раз.

— Разве энергия инь не приманивает, ну… нечисть?

Глаза Сэймэя сощурились.

— Смотря какую, Хиромаса… Если мы говорим о том, чем нечисть предпочитает питаться, то это, определенно, ян. Видишь ли, все существа во всех мирах стремятся к балансу. У различной нечисти энергии инь в избытке, а вот ян их природа обделила. Потому они и пытаются найти ее в людях, например. Но бывает, что нечисть не откажется и от энергии инь. Особенно, если этой нечисти пришлось свою энергию инь растратить.

— Например, чтобы сжечь священную рощу?

— Например.

Сэймэй наполнил свою пустую чашечку и задумчиво повертел в руках, будто снова пытаясь поймать отражение ночного светила.

— Ты сказал, что не помнишь ничего с того момента, как я пришел в рощу.

— Мне показалось, что ты расстроишься, если я скажу, что помню. Похоже, я был прав.

Сэймэй молчал.

— Но я не понимаю, почему. Разве я не говорил тебе, что мне все равно? Так я скажу еще раз, если ты забыл — мне все равно!

— А еще ты просил не пугать тебя, — наконец отозвался Сэймэй с грустью в голосе.

— Но ты же меня спасал!

— Это можно было сделать иначе. — покачал головой Сэймэй, — но я… у меня не получилось.

— Это потому что я нарушил твои ритуалы..? Прости, я не должен был идти без тебя.

— Здесь ты прав, не должен. Но совсем не потому, что ты нарушил мои ритуалы.

Хиромаса перевел взгляд на водную гладь и обратил внимание на отражение луны.

— Знаешь, мне понравилось любоваться луной в отражении. И пить лунный свет тоже, — он перевел взгляд обратно на лицо Сэймэя и подался к нему всем телом, — Можно..?

Сэймэй тонко улыбнулся, смотря на Хиромасу с искорками в глазах, и поднес к его губам свою чашечку.

— Можно.


End file.
